


Addressing A need

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weasleys are shapeshifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: What if, instead of Harry, it was Remus Lupin coming to protect Ginny from Fenrir Greyback, the alpha he had rejected. The twisted mind of the death eater had taken a moment to study the man and the red hair hiding behind his back and had cast a curse. As the attacker had apparated Remus was acutely aware he had to flee from the Burrow and take the witch along with him. He could trust no one or tell no one, that Ginny Weasley was panting 'in heat', that Greyback had just outdone himself by tying the reclusive werewolf to an underage witch against their will. ‘volunt imprimere’ curse will force his wolf form to imprint on the witch. But little does he know it will also unlock a forgotten myth concerning the Weasleys. (AU) N Tonks is absent in this fic.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 21





	Addressing A need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank several fb groups’ admins and members to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. My first Ginny/Remus.

**Addressing Need**

Remus Lupin apparated directly at the peripheries of the Burrow and noticed two things. The protection wards were down, rather torn open and somewhere very near, Fenrir Greyback was readying himself to go for the kill. Turning sideways, he urgently informed Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur,” You head for the house and help them, I will look around the fields.” As soon as the young man nodded back, the former professor of Dense of the Dark Arts took off. He could smell them now. Right ahead of him, Fenrir was circling a young witch. As soon as he came near enough, he blanched. The Alpha had the youngest Weasley trapped in the middle of a clearing and was prowling around it, watching the panicked girl squirm under his lustful gaze.

Lupin gulped and recalled this was the Mating dance. The alpha was about to initiate the process of imprinting. The fact that Greyback was not able to get a whiff of his scent was an advantage he could harp on.

_It was Neville Longbottom’s unique idea and Hermione Granger’s relentless research that had brought the two at his doorstep last year in the middle of the night during their summer break._

_He was once again coiled in a bundle on his worn-out couch, with the tele flickering and the center table littered with his dirty dinner plates, when he felt the presence of visitors, could smell them apart, a male and a female and heard the knock._

_“You can come back to Hogwarts next session, Trust us, Sir, you don't need to go underground.” Hermione implored, while Neville nodded enthusiastically from her side._

_“And what are you two doing here at this time of the night? How did you find my home address?” Lupin demanded._

_Longbottom answered quickly,” Professor McGonagall, she knows. I mean she knows we are here and she knows about our little project.”_

_“Yes, I have been doing a little research, ever since I could guess, you won't opt for coming back to Hogwarts. And,” Hermione blushed slightly but gathered her Gryffindor courage to finish off her speech._

_“...Uhm, Sir you were not as bothered about the Full Moon as you were apprehensive to be around the students, both pre and post the transformation.”_

_“Miss Granger…” Lupin tried to stir her away from the topic, but the Brightest Student was persistent._

_“Sir, it is not just the increased sense of smell, taste, and hearing. It is also the desire to mate,” when the former professor had ducked his hand and huffed, she pressed on a little ashamed for doing this to him,” Sir, it was Professor Snape whose DADA class piqued my interest.”_

_“Snape put you both on this mad race to bring me back to Hogwarts?” His head had snapped up and he was looking at the two of them directly, unbelieving his own words._

_“No, no no, Snape, sorry Professor Snape has no idea about this, or is that even possible,” Longbottom started blabbering, and then cleared his throat,” Sir, please just listen to her idea. It's got a bit of Muggle bioscience involved, pretty challenging, I would say.” The boy looked so hopeful, that their host couldn’t push it any further._

_“Alright, I will listen to your muggle influenced theory for your sake.”_

_Who could have thought an old hunter’s trick and a small experiment at a pathological lab owned by a distant Squib relative of Granger would really make his life easier? An hour after the students had left, his former Head of the house had arrived. She had looked around the messy one-room flat disapprovingly, and with a couple of swishes had brought back the whole place in order,” Really, Remus, this is unexpectable from you, look at the state of this place, its as if I have taught you nothing!”_

_Her eyes had fallen on the small bottle of perfume held within the man’s larger palm and she sighed,” Those kids were too eager to help. I couldn’t squash down their hope, especially around these difficult times.”_

_“They said you helped them.”_

_“I did, I had to. In many ways, Remus, I as your former Head of the house had failed to look after you.”_

_The man shook his head vigorously,” You never failed, it was Albus who kept you in the dark.”_

_“Nevertheless, you were my charge and so was Severus. He is a difficult man. But you are just stubborn. Please Remus, if this works, then at least you can get a steady job. And you don't have to apply for so many leaves. You just hide during the full moon night and the very next day, you can start leading a normal life.” The old witch reassured._

_“So you know as well?”_

_“Remus, I won't say that! You can’t help it. You never wanted it in the first place. Rather, you try hard to carb down that feeling of lust and lock yourself up, keep yourself away from the others.”_

_“Because that is the best thing I can do!” he growled._

_Pointing at the small bottle containing an aqua blue solution, the Gryffindor Witch insisted,” This will make it better. Give it a try boy, just test it once.”_

Granger and Longbottom’s little concoction indeed had several advantages. Something even those two had not figured out. Since magic was induced in the mix and so was Lupin’s blood and essence, it had only strengthened the masking power of the solution. Even when he was hiding among the long grasses, just a meter away from the Alpha, the other wolf was unaware of his presence.

Ginny Weasley surprised Greyback by throwing a hex wandlessly, when the tall werewolf was laughing at her plight and Lupin leaped right in the middle, angling his body perfectly to hide the covering girl behind him.

Greyback growled at him, and sneered,” Ah, ah, Remus Lupin, son how lovely to see you!”

“Go away!” the professor hissed.

“Why, don't you want a jostle?” the alpha sniffed the air and leered,” What’s this cub, my, my, you smell different?”

“I don't wish to fight, leave right now!” Lupin growled, shifting slightly to hide the girl. 

Greyback stood still and eyed the odd couple intently. Then his eyes narrowed and he started chuckling,” A wolf only protects a witch like that, when he fancies her or lust for her... ‘volunt imprimere’ he muttered and flicked his open hand. The other never saw it coming! When the curse pierced through his torso Lupin fell on his knees, doubling in pain. The very next moment Ginny gasped and watched it enter her midsection and vibrate for a couple of seconds and shimmer away. She staggered on her feet and fell right beside the professor, the last thing she saw was Greyback walking away whistling a tune. He might have sensed her eyes on him because he had turned halfway and winked at her,” My blessing to the two of you.”

In confusion, she had turned to look at the man prone beside her, the moment their eyes connected, the man had closed them but Ginny had already started panting and clawing at his sleeves. All she could see was red before passing out.

* * *

He saw his Patronus bounce in the general direction of the Burrow. Next, he brought out his medallion and thought hard. Words started appearing over the sheer surface of the small mirror delicately placed within the platinum encasement. Gathering the unconscious witch in his arms he schooled his features and apparated away. Snape, COME FAST AT MY PALACE. The medallion had glowed with a short reply, ON MY WAY.

* * *

Bill Weasley knew the moment his mentor’s Patronus faded away, that he had to man up and act fast. Fleur tugged at his sleeves and whispered,” Go, get Arthur, I will be with Molly. Go on.”

Conjuring his Patronus, he sent the relayed message to Minerva McGonagall and sprinted to the hurdled group gathered in front of the burning house. 

Grabbing at his father’s shoulders, he cocked his head at Fred and George to take the father’s place, next to the weeping mother, and whispered into his father’s ears,” Remus took Ginny away. Don’t say a word,” looking at his mother’s bowed head pointedly,” He asked me to get you and he has also called for McGonagall. It's serious. He said he can help her, but he will need your permission.”

The father and the son had walked away hurriedly. When assured that no one else was able to see them, they disapparated with a pop.

* * *

Stumbling on his feet, Remus hoisted the unconscious girl in his arms and nudged his shoulder at the front door of his cabin. His father had acquired it from a muggle who had named it Palace in the Woods. The name had struck a chord in young Lupin's mind, so he had adopted it. Without the knowledge of the other Mauraders, Snape and he had formed a unique friendship, that had continued even after Lily and James' unnatural death. He could hear the sound of boots and a little later Snape opened the door and stood away. 

As the potion master watched the man place the girl on his bed, he paled, pointing his wand at the bite mark on her right shoulder,” She was attacked by Greyback?”

Lupin was not looking at him, rubbing his palm over his face, the man mumbled,” No, not in the way you are thinking.”

“Then?”

“I did that to her, or else, she would have run off to hunt the Alpha down or the Alpha would have hunt her down…”

“What!”

The harried man had turned at the person clad in black and cried,” He cursed us both. But before that he had her cornered, eager to take her. I happened to stop that, so he cursed us both. Snape, don't you get it, it's either Greyback or me. I tried to keep her under control. But this curse boiling and bubbling inside my blood had forced me to take multiple breaks. She just woke up once and took off. I had to capture her and do that...there was no other option. My stunning hexes didn’t work nor could my petrificus totalus freeze her in place…” the man trailed off and turned towards the wall. Snape looked over his shoulder and found both Arthur and Bill standing at the doorway with McGonagall looking over their shoulders.

The old witch asked politely, though she did have an idea what could have transpired,” Do you remember what curse it was Remus?”

“As if I can even forget it!” the man gritted his teeth and jerked off when he felt her hand rest over his shoulder blade. Swallowing hard the man whispered in shame,” volunt imprimere’.”

* * *

Arthur looked at his daughter’s prone body and sniffled. Bill had his arm around him, but the man looked equally shaken by the revelation. Rumus was sitting at the threshold on the room, on the floor with an empty glass of firewhiskey resting on his knee. He had left it to McGonagall to explain the implication of the curses and also its counter effects to the others.

“So she will never be normal?” Bill asked.

“The curse is permanent.” Minerva looked apologetic.

“Desire to imprint, but then it should have only affected Remus. Why is Miss Weasley reacting to it?” Snape reasoned.

“Because she should, it's in her nature,” grabbing his son’s knee, Arthur squeezed it and nodded in resignation. “Fenrir Greyback attacked Bill, not just because he engaged him in a duel, but because the werewolf could sense his hidden identity.”

When the three professors of Hogwarts gaped in disbelief, Arthur huffed,” Though Malfoys love to jeer at us by calling us Weasels, we are not exactly that. My ancestors hailed from a tribe of Red Fox. We are invasive in nature so muggles drove us out from our homelands and hunted us down. We ran off and hid among the wizards, vowing not to heed the call of the wild ever again.”

Remus sounded interested,” Red fox, couldn’t hide everything,” he looked at the other man’s head.

“Yes, but for our signature red hair.”

“What happens now?” Bill mumbled.

“I think the reason your professor insisted upon my presence, was because he wanted my permission to carry out the rest of the ritual. Something Greyback wouldn’t have thought about.” Arthur heaved a sigh.

Getting up from his chair, he crouched next to the man who was looking at his feet intently and grabbing his hand,” Remus, I relinquish my hold on Ginny to you,” when the other man tried to pull away, Arthur strengthened his grip on his hand,” it better be you than that death eater. At least you will ensure that my daughter is safe.”

“I will.”

“Then that is all I ask of you.”

“Molly?”

“I will take care of it, I will speak to her. She knows about the family secret, so it won't be too difficult for me.”

“And Harry?”

“Ginny and Harry never were together. It was just Gin and her little crush on the Wonder Boy,” Bill supplied, his eyes hovering on his sister.

“We better leave, she would be awake soon enough,” Minerva pulled the Weasley men out of the Cottage, then turned to Snape,” Can you manage to stay behind?”

When Snape looked doubtful, Remus explained,” I won't be able to monitor the protective wards around the cottage while…” 

Bill had halted on his feet, he offered,” In that case, you will need me as well. I can't contain it if just in case anything goes haywire.”

The two wizards, a potion master, and a curse breaker watched the witch and the father apparate away and turned to stand facing the cottage.

“Sir, I knew he had a way to contact you,” Bill ventured.

“Indeed, know that I know better, seven of you are all but foxes,” Snape sneered but his words lacked his usual bite.

They watched Remus, closed the front door shut and bolted it from within, then saw the man lower the blinds of the windows one by one.

* * *

Before both Snape and Bill apparated away, Remus had managed to send a message along with them,” Tell Arthur, Greyback will never dare to touch his daughter.”

He had then returned and passed out on the floor next to the bed, where the witch was fast asleep, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

On the brink of wakefulness, Remus became aware of several things at once. The warm body, pressed against his side; the blanket, thrown over the two of them; her hair tickling his throat and chin, his arm draped over her shivering shoulder and her tears wetting his bare chest.

Before he could make a sound, Ginny whispered,” Do you hate me?”

“No.”

“Do you blame me?”

“No.”

“Will this ever end?”

“No.”

“I would have died if we didn’t…”

“Yes.”

“He wanted to…”

“Yes.”

“I tried to run away before because I didn’t want you to feel horrible.” She sniffed and fisted the edge of the blanket.

“I know.”

“I thought if I could just keep running…”

“It won't have worked.”

“Why?”

Remus awkwardly rubbed her bare arm and explained,” Because then, you would have two werewolf males chasing behind you.”

“Oh, I see.”

He heard her breath in and out and took comfort from it. At length, she spoke again.

“Why were you shocked to find I was a virgin?”

“Given your reputation at Hogwarts, Miss...Ginny…” the man trailed off groaning.

“Yes, I did snog a couple of boys, but I swore Mum, I won't do it, till I found the right man.”

“I'm sorry since I took away that choice from you,” Lupin whispered, genuinely ashamed.

“No, on the contrary, I think I am lucky, it was you and not some fumbling boy. You were gentle and caring and above that, you saved my life. I think I will forever be indebted to you…” When the man had turned and tried to get off the floor and away from her, she had pinned him on his back, by straddling him. The blanket had shifted and he could see every bit of her pink flared up flesh, her freckles, and his mark nearly healed across her shoulder. She rocked over his groin, rubbing herself over his awakened hardness and leaned down. 

Threading her fingers into his tousled chestnut hair, she whispered huskily against his neck, rolling her hip and grinding harder every now and then,” I had made a new choice in that clearing. I still could see Greyback walk away, but inside of running after him, I chose to stick by you. When I tried to reach for you, my hand brushed against your wrist. And then and there I wanted you. I saw desire, I felt aroused and I heard the call of the wild. I know my family’s secrets. And I wanted you.”

She mewed as his hands cupped her back and squeezed her urgently, brushing himself against her, answering her moves. Encouraged by his responses, she continued,” I knew back then you are having a hard time controlling your urges. I took off because I didn’t want you to take pity on me or on yourself.”

The man had swiftly rolled over, throwing the blanket below her, he pressed her over the floor and caged her under his lithe body. In reply, Ginny draped her legs around his waist and warped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, till she could feel him pressing at her entrance. 

She never took her eyes off his soft pleading eyes, and assured him,” I know we are addressing our need to mate right now. I know I am not of age. But in a year's time, I will be, and I can’t handle another heartbreak.” 

He watched her eyes well up and brushed his thumb against her cheek, with a rare sense of affection, he never knew existed in his heart until now. Leaning down, he kissed her temple reverently and murmured over her heated skin,” I don't plan to break your heart. I plan to wait until you are of age,” entering her slowly, he continued to speak over her panting breath,” I intend to court you in the old fashioned way and be your knight in shining armor because, after this, I don't think I can possibly live apart from you.”

Burying himself to the hilt, Remus Lupin had captured his mate’s eager lips in a sheering kiss, cherishing the markings her nails were leaving all over his back. Indeed, they were addressing a need, but he was hopeful for the first time in his lonely life, he was not going to die alone. 

When he tore off his lips from her eager mouth and lapped at her neck hungrily, Ginny hummed with delight," I forgot to tell you before."

"What?" he said in between his kisses.

"I love the way you taste and smell." She couldn't say more, because the man had once again found her lips and intended to drive her to her approaching climax purposefully.


End file.
